Teacher's pet
by HitsugayaHinamoriLovesToshiro
Summary: I'm Hinamori Momo, I'm exactly 15 years old and I have a tiny little problem...I fell in love with my 23 year old teacher. HITSUHINA FANFIC! It will be full of super fluffy/flirting chapters. It's rated M, for lemons later ;) There is a little bit of OCC, but don't be mad because each chapter will be full of emotionsssssss.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS! I KNOW I SHOULDN'T BE WRITING BUT I HADDD TOO. I love you guys all and by the way, think of this chapter as a "Love at first sight" :) I am making them seem a bit OC, so sorry D; I'll make it up being putting a lot of fluffy stuff and lemons later on. :3 I love you guys! PLEASEEE REVIEW D; D; PLEASE. **

**Anyways enjoy ;)**

* * *

It all starts with a boy and a girl.

OoOoO

It was hot for the first day of school, everyone rushing through the hallways, screaming or chatting- along the wall with their friends. While I just pushed myself around them. I can't really understand how some people don't take their education seriously. Like we get education for free unlike other countries that have to pa- "Excuse me." his voice was stern and cold. I felt a sudden shiver run down my spine. I pushed my glasses back up to the bridge of my nose, to get a glance at the person who bump into me. My eyes widen.

He was beautiful.

That's all I could think of, while my jaw drop and my hands started shaking.

He had pure white hair that almost seem to go against the natural law of gravity. Long eyelashes and aquamarine eyes, while jaw clenched tightly. _A perfect chiseled jawline..._ I thought to myself.

He was tall. Super tall; plus that fine nose made anyone feel insecure about themselves...

I felt a sudden urge to walk up to him and start talking about my day...

I slap my forehead and glanced away.

OoOoO

Making my way to my class, I couldn't help but sigh. Starting high school meant making friends or finally getting a boyfriend...

I held in my laughter.

I sat in last row near the window, which was the closes to the teacher's empty desk. I glanced around the classroom; my eyes landed one of the corner's of the classroom. There in pure daylight was a couple making out while touching each other in places that were inappropriate. I felt my cheeks warm up and I quickly turned my head towards the window.

I heard the door slide open, and desk being moved. I kept my eyes on the window not bothering to look. I knew that was my homeroom teacher.

"My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya and I will be your homeroom teacher. This will be my first time teaching, so do me a favor and don't try to act out-of-place, because I will not tolerate it. You will address me as Mr. Hitsugaya. Now, please one by one introduce yourself to the class." I turned my head and felt my heart jump out of my chest.

The guy I bump into earlier -and mentally called beautiful-was standing in front of the classroom, holding a black folder and making his way to the teacher's desk.

I swallowed hard, and mentally slap myself across the face.

His eyes landed on me. I suddenly forgot how to breathe.

He cleared his throat and sighed, "Please start by introducing yourself."

It took a minute before I realized he was talking to me.

I stood up a little to fast and looked down at my hands.

"My-My name is Hinamori Momo, I'm 15." I sat back down.

I didn't have the guts to look up. The person behind me introduced himself; and one by one they all started introduce themselves.

"Now, take out a piece of paper and pencil and write a few things about yourself." the class started to whisper.

"I hate people complaining. If you don't like it, get out." his voice was cold.

I sighed.

"Do you have a problem freshman?" I mentally smiled. I wonder who got in trouble the first day.

"Freshman, I'm talking to you." I mentally giggled. Oh man, I wonder who can make the beautiful ice king angry...

Suddenly a pale hand appeared in front of me.

"Freshman, I'm talking to you." I felt my body go numb.

I looked up, I felt my glasses fog up and my cheeks burn.

I toke off my glasses and tried my best to make sure my hands weren't shaking.

I looked back up at him and notice his eyes watching me.

"Yes?" I couldn't stop my voice from sounding scared, but I stood my ground.

"Meet me after school." he snap before going back to his desk.

I slid down my chair a little and pinched my cheeks.

_Mou._..this was going to be a long day.

OoOoOo

The whole day went a little too fast for my liking but overall...all my teachers were nice to me, except my homeroom teacher. Mr. Hitsugaya...

I made sure I was walking slow to his class.

Everyone had gone home except for the sport clubs who were all outside in the fields.

I groaned very softly when I was standing in front of his classroom door.

Maybe I should walk away, and tell him tomorrow that I had an emergency, that's why I couldn't make it...

But right when I was going to turn on my heels and walk away, the door opened and standing there with a disapproval look on his face.

Was Mr. Hitsugaya.

"Where do you think you were going?" he moved to the side, giving me the 'go inside' gesture.

"No where." I looked at the floor.

"Take a seat." oh gosh..._.I'll seat anywhere you want me to..._

I bit down on my lower lip.

Did I just really think of that?

"Yes Mr. Hitsugaya..." I went to my seat from this morning.

"Hinamori Momo. I looked into your records and found some very interesting things about you." I looked at him from my seat.

"What did you find, Mr. Hitsugaya?" I asked softly.

"Well, that you live by yourself and that you are exactly 4'10. Hate eating school lunch and have very poor health."

He walked towards me.

"Why?" I looked up.

"Why what? Hinamori?" He sat on the edge of my desk.

"Look, I know what kind of girl you are. I'm not interested." He looked down at me with dull eyes.

"Huh?" I frowned.

"You won't get any special treatments, only because you have poor health nor because you live by yourself."

_Oh thank goodness_... I thought he meant something else.

"Alright." I smiled.

"By the way Hinamori." He leaned close to me.

"Y-Yes?"

I tried not to lean closer, since his scent was over welcoming.

"You have extra homework." his cold breathe tickled my cheek.

"W-what kind of homework?" I felt my cheeks turn hot.

He whispered, "The history of Japan."

AND THE BEST AWARD FOR BEING THE BIGGEST PERVERT GOES TO!

me.

Oh this is going to be a long year.

* * *

**SO I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT D; REVIIEWWW I'm sorry if you felt like its moving to fast. But I wanted to make it seem like a shoujo manga type of thing going on. So, I want it to be full of flirt, fluffy things.**

**Sorry if there's some mistakes. I was writing this on my phone ._.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you guys like this chapter. I am trying to make it like a shoujo manga romance thing. PLEASE REVIEW, BECAUSE I LOVE YOU GUYS AND YOU GUYS LOVE ME. If you guys find errors its because I was writing this chapter on my phone during my school hours ._. I love you guys that much!**

* * *

Toshiro POV

I always find myself tossing and turning, every time I go to bed; but unlike every other night... I finally grew tired of my restlessness.

To be honest with myself I wasn't going to accept the job: as a damn teacher. I mean getting paid a misery amount of money to watch a bunch of stupid brats; isn't really a job I would accept. But I needed the money. So I "gladly" accepted the job. A day before school started I had to go in to introduce myself to all the teachers and staff. But I decided not to show up... What's the worst they can do? Fire me? They don't have that luxuries choice to fire the teachers who don't show up. They can't even fire the teachers who flirt with their students, because they know that no one else would want a job as a fucking teacher. So here I am. Laying in my bed at exactly 5 o'clock in the morning. All day, I've done nothing but to look for the cheapest airplane ticket to the farthest country on this planet.

"Just give it until spring break, and you can get the hell out of here." I murmured to myself.

Just until spring break. Then, I'll be gone.

When my alarm clock ringed at 6AM; I didn't bother to take a shower, I simply grab a pair of dark jeans with a white long sleeve shirt, and my dress shoes and made my way, to what was going to be my new job until spring break.

OoOoO

As I was making my way down the crowed hallway, I couldn't help but to feel disgusted by all these teens around me. Luckily for me, I don't hide my disgust and the teens easily got intimidated by my face and moved to side. Everything was well, until another group of crowed teens headed my way. I clenched my jaw at the smell of cheap perfume. I was so repulse that I didn't notice a petite girl shoving her way through the crowd.

When my body made the impact with hers, I glanced down and said sorry before going back to my business. But from the corner of my eye I could see her small figure look up at me with confusion. I tighten my jaw to hide any sort of amusement on my face.

Stupid girl, she was in her own little world that she didn't even know who bump into her...

OoOoO

As I got my folder from the main office that held all the students information in my class. I decided to stop by the vending machine and grab a quick drink before class. I threw the empty juice away when I was finish and carried on, to find my classroom.

Sliding the door open, I saw all the students run to their seats. I glanced quickly at the class and notice the petite girl who I bumped into earlier sitting near the window, close to my desk. I looked away and started to introduce myself.

"My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya and I will be your home room teacher. This will be my first time teaching, so do me a favor and don't try to act out-of-place, because I will not tolerate it. You will address me as Mr. Hitsugaya. Now, please one by one introduce yourself to the class." I walked towards my desk holding the black folder in my hands.

I glanced at the petite girl. I didn't notice she wore glasses until now...

I cleared my throat and sighed, I shouldn't be staring at the girl too long, "Please start by introducing yourself."

It took her a minute to realize I was talking to her before she stood up a little too fast. I guess she realized this and looked down at her hands.

"My-my name is Hinamori Momo, I'm 15." Her voice was low and shaky, as she quickly sat back down.

I mentally smiled.

As the last person finally introduced himself, I noticed that not once did the girl look up. It was starting to annoying me.

"Now, take out a piece of paper and pencil and write a few things about yourself," the students began to whisper...which pissed me off.

"I hate people complaining. If you don't like it, get out," fucking damn this teens.

I looked at the girl from the corner of my eye and saw her let out a sigh.

_Is she upset?_ I felt my stomach twist and my head spin...oh I get it... _I must be feeling angry._

"Do you have a problem freshman?" she kept looking down at her hands.

_She's ignoring you._

"Freshman, I'm talking to you." I'm getting impatient, so I walk towards her desk and swiftly passed my hand in front of her.

"Freshman, I'm _talking_ to you." I watch her look up. Her glasses had fog up and she carefully took them off. Her cheeks were bright red. She looked up and once again my insides twist, while my head began to spin.

"Yes?" her voice was shaking but I can tell she wasn't going to be intimidated.

"Meet me after school." I snap before walking back to my desk.

OoOoO

During the rest of the day, I found myself looking through Hinamori Momo's file.

That girl makes me have a weird reaction within me. This is probably hatred. Or not.

During my last class I overheard a group of girl talking about butterflies in their stomach, when they see an attractive guy.

Which isn't what I feel. But then again I never eaten butterflies like those girls, nor have ever experience these feelings.

So if this isn't a "like" feeling and it's probably not hatred -since I don't have the urge to yell at the girl. Then, what can it be?

_This is starting to really bothering me_. I look at the clock and sighed, as I walked towards the door. I heard soft footsteps near the door and suddenly I felt my chest tighten.

I waited a few seconds, before calming myself and opening the door.

I automatically frowned, as I notice the girl's posture.

"Where do you think you were going to?" I moved to the side, to let her in.

"No where." she looked down at floor.

"Take a seat." I watched her as she bit her lower lip.

I suddenly felt my insides twist.

"Hinamori Momo. I looked into your records and found some very interesting things about you." Her brown eyes stared into mine.

"What did you find, Mr. Hitsugaya?" her voice was soft and I felt my chest feel heavy...

"Well, that you live by yourself and that you are exactly 4'10. Hate school lunch and have very poor health." My feet moved on their own.

"Why?" she looked up at me.

I felt a sudden urge to punch myself in the face...

"Why what? Hinamori?" I sat on the edge of her desk.

**_Don't say anything stupid._**

"Look, I know what type of girl you are. I'm not interested."

**_Shut up._**

"Huh?" she looked confused.

**_Be blunt about it. It doesn't have to be the truth?_**

**_But Hitsugaya Toshiro, what is the truth?_**

"You won't get any special treatments, only because you have poor health nor because you live by yourself."

**_...Fuck_**

"Alright." she smiled.

I felt the same twisted feeling within me again, and without thinking a said...

"By the way Hinamori." my body leaned closer to her.

"Y-Yes?"

Her scent filled my lungs and suddenly I felt dizzy.

"You have extra homework." I tried my best not to get closer.

"W-what kind of homework?" Her cheeks brighten with color.

**_Stop._**

"The history of Japan," I whispered...

OoOoO

As I laid on my bed in complete darkness with one arm across my face to cover my eyes, I couldn't shake the feeling of guilt within me.

**_I shouldn't have gotten close to her, like that._**

"History of japan...huh?" I felt my lips twitch.

I let out a long sigh.

**(((Eyes on fire- Blue foundation)))**

A sudden picture of her brown eyes staring at me came into mind.

Her pink rosy cheeks.

Brown hair, braided into a neat bun.

Pale white skin.

"Hinamori Momo." I groaned.

"Hinamori..." I growled.

"I despise you," my voice went cold.

**_This has to be hatred._**

**_Loathe._**

**_It has to be._**

I yawned.

**Whatever it is, I'll get over it. Because she's just a high school student. She's just a clumsy and slow girl. Boring, and stupid...**

I felt my eyes slowly close.

_**((((Flightless Bird- American Mouth)))**_

**And...**

I was losing conciseness.

**_Beautiful_**

**_She was simply _**

**_Beautiful._**

* * *

**I REALLY HOPE YOU GUYS LOVED IT ): I'M SO SORRY IF YOU GUYS DIDN'T... PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY. **


End file.
